Question: $-\dfrac{2}{6} + \dfrac{6}{4} = {?}$
$ = - {\dfrac{2 \times 2}{6 \times 2}} + {\dfrac{6 \times 3}{4 \times 3}} $ $ = - {\dfrac{4}{12}} + {\dfrac{18}{12}} $ $ = - \dfrac{{4} + {18}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{14}{12}$